


Imagine That!

by dasfreefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Early Mornings, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fights, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealousy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pick-Up Lines, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: This is a way to archive fulfilled requests I've filled over at my Haikyuu!! scenarios tumblr. Pairings, characters, and tags will be updated as I update!
4. Pick-Up Lines - Ukai/fem!Reader5. Wedding Night - Asahi/fem!Reader (slightly NSFW)6. Domestic - Asahi/fem!Reader7. Dom - Kenma/Reader (NSFW)8. Jealousy - Tsukishima/fem!Reader(/one-sided!Tendou)9. Fight (College!AU) (Part 1) - Kuroo/fem!Reader10. Fight (College!AU) (Part 2) - Iwaizumi/fem!Reader11. Fight (College!AU) (Part 3) - Yamaguchi/fem!Reader12. Fight (College!AU) (Part 4) - Sugawara/fem!Reader13. Comfort - platonic Tsukishima/fem!Reader





	1. Info & Index

Hello, all! As a way to back up some of my work, I decided to post the scenario requests I've received and filled over at my Haikyuu!! imagines and scenarios tumblr, [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/). I'm currently going in order that requests were sent in and posted. Any requests that are multi-part will be posted as separate fics. I'm also making very minor edits to these if I feel they're necessary.

As of November 26, 2016, requests are NOT open, as I'm making my way through the requests currently sitting in the inbox. They will be open shortly, though, so if you have something in mind and like the work I do, feel free to send something my way when that happens!

  1. Football & Marching Band!AU - Kuroo/fem!Reader ([orignal post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/149983296058/hello-im-hoping-this-not-to-much-trouble-but))
  2. First Time - Kuroo/fem!Reader (NSFW) ([original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/150177977248/omgg-hi-good-luck-with-this-new-blog-heheh-sorry))
  3. Wedding - Lev/fem!Reader ([original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/150214666183/i-wanted-to-request-a-scenario-of-lev-with-a-fem))
  4. Pick-Up Lines - Ukai/fem!Reader ([original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/150264960603/i-request-something-fluffy-with-ukai-i-dont-know))
  5. Wedding Night - Asahi/fem!Reader (slightly NSFW) ([original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/151165431928/this-is-my-first-time-requesting-in-such-blog-um))
  6. Domestic - Asahi/fem!Reader ([original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/151473743663/hello-there-could-i-possibly-get-a-fluffy-asahi))
  7. Dom - Kenma/Reader (NSFW) ([original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/151495724973/nsfw-scenario-where-so-with-that-loves-being))
  8. Jealousy - Tsukishima/fem!Reader(/one-sided!Tendou) [(original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152353864228/could-i-please-get-a-jealous-tsukki-trying-to-get))
  9. Fight (College!AU) (Part 1) - Kuroo/fem!Reader ([original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga))
  10. Fight (College!AU) (Part 2) - Iwaizumi/fem!Reader ([original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga))
  11. Fight (College!AU) (Part 3) - Yamaguchi/fem!Reader ([original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga))
  12. Fight (College!AU (Part 4) - Sugawara/fem!Reader ([original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga))
  13. Comfort - platonic Tsukishima/fem!Reader ([original post](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152475041638/tsukki-scenario-where-he-finds-out-his-best-friend))




	2. Football & Marching Band!AU - Kuroo/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/149983296058/hello-im-hoping-this-not-to-much-trouble-but) on September 5, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
> _Anonymous asked: Hello! Im hoping this not to much trouble but, It's right now football season in high school, so that means homecoming. Can I request a Football AU of Kuroo who is the QB for his team and asks a shy, quiet girl who's in marching too (she has no choice but to go to the football game.) and he goes on the intercom before halftime and asks her to go to homecoming with him? Thank you!!! xxx_
> 
> Everything I did here is peripheral knowledge of what I learned about marching band through my friends back in high school!

You stifled a yawn as you and your friends lined up, ready to get into position on the green of the field. Man, these Saturday morning football games were the worst. You spent five days a week getting up at the crack of dawn to be in homeroom by eight, the least they could do is let you all sleep in on your days off. That was mostly your own fault: being a member of the marching band meant mandatory attendance at games because you had to perform at halftime.

“Hey, (F/N), do you think you could actually help the pit set up? We’re short a couple of hands today,” your band director called as you passed one of the xylophones already in place. It was hard to hear him, as the announcer was introducing people onto the field just off to the side of the band—alumni who were back for Alumni Weekend—and the speakers were turned up full volume for the packed bleachers. You gave him a silent nod before placing your cymbals on the track that encompassed the football field, following suit with your shako.

You trotted past the football team’s bench, and immediately locked eyes with their star player, their quarterback: Kuroo Tetsurou. His normally half-lidded gaze widened at the sight of you and he grinned his signature smile. He gave you a wave. “Ah, it’s (F/N),” he said. Your face heated up when some of his teammates turned to look at you as well. Lowering your gaze, you ducked your head in slightly.

“Um, hey,” you greeted. It was barely audible over the announcements being made.

“D-do you know her?” one his teammates asked. That Mohawk guy was scary, but something about the way he asked made him sound more jealous of Kuroo than anything. Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest, pride gracing his features.

“Yeah, (F/N) and I have _chemistry_ together.”

Okay, that one was bad. Even you were rolling your eyes at this. His teammates were quick to let him know that his pun was lame and he was quick to tell them to shut up.

Kuroo as a quarterback, let alone a member of the football team, actually came as a shock to you. If you had gone off of looks alone, you wouldn’t have guessed football as his sport. Sure, he had some muscle, but nothing like those players you’d see on TV every Sunday night. Paired up with the fact that he was in your AP Chemistry class as well, if you had met the guy anywhere else, you wouldn’t have believed him. You knew better than to judge; jocks were more than capable of being good in school, and the fact that your school had a pretty strict policy in regards to sports team members maintaining good grades meant that they had to at least try. But most of the sports stars you knew had resigned to getting their A’s and B’s in intermediate level classes, not Honors and AP.

No, Kuroo Tetsurou was, as you knew him, an actual nerd. His hand was always the first up in chemistry class whenever your teacher asked a question. Of course, it wasn’t an overly enthusiastic hand up, but he raised it nonetheless. His face absolutely lit up during the labs too, especially when he was partnered with you. He was always the one of the first few students in your class to receive a test back because your teacher decided it was a good idea to order the tests based on grades, the highest first, and hand them back that way.

You wondered if his teammates knew that he was a real geek. Well, after that really bad play-on-words, they had to have known.

You also wondered if his teammates, or really anyone for that matter, knew that he talked to you on the regular. At first, you were incredibly apprehensive every time he approached you because where in the universe does the school’s quarterback befriend a marching band geek? But the fact that usually no one else on the football team was around when the two of you spoke was proof enough that it wasn’t them trying to pick on you. Somehow, he managed to forget his history textbook often and asked to borrow yours because you were the only person he knew that had history class a different period. He loathed English class, and often came to you with questions about the homework. Sometimes, you couldn’t help but think that he was doing these things on purpose, just to have a reason to talk to you.

It didn’t take long before the pit was set up and the show was about to start. You returned to where you had left your cymbals and shako. You slipped the cap under your arm and picked up your instruments. The announcer was just about to wrap up the alumni celebration when he stopped mid-sentence. You only glanced over briefly to see what the hold-up was, but Kuroo was whispering something into the man’s ear. The older man gave a shrug and returned to the microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, before I announce the Nekoma High School Marching Band, your quarterback Kuroo Testurou has something to say.”

Kuroo took the mic from the announcer and turned to you. “(F/N), can you come here for a second?” He waved to you and you glanced around. Of course, you were the only (F/N) he was talking about, but you wanted to be absolutely sure. When no one else moved, you hesitantly stepped forward until you were next to him. You took a quick look towards your band mates, and caught most of them snickering at the scene. Nothing about this sat right with you. There was a lump in your throat as you gulped, your anxiety on the rise.

“Homecoming is next week, and I was wondering: do you want to be my date?”

Your cymbals slipped from your hands, falling onto the field with a standard crash.Your shako followed suit. Everything in your body went numb as you felt the gaze of everyone—the crowd in the bleachers, your band mates, both football teams, the cheerleaders, the alumni—on you. It certainly wasn’t helping at all that Kuroo’s current grin was so bright and genuine.

“W-why me?” you asked quietly. It was less of a “why are you asking me of all people?” and more of a “why are you asking me _like this_? Right now?” You had hoped the microphone didn’t pick that up but you heard your voice well enough from the speakers.

“Because you’re a pretty cool cat, (F/N),” he answered in an instant. Of course, the microphone picked that one up as well. God, if your legs weren’t about to give out, you would have commented on how lame he was. Thankfully, his Mohawked teammate was already doing that on your behalf. You could hear the blood rushing in your ears; it almost drowned out one of the cheerleaders shouting “Get it, girl!” at you.

“So what do you say, (F/N)?”

“I… I…”

Suddenly, everything seemed to whirl around you until it faded to black.

* * *

 

“Honestly! What was that boy thinking?”

Your mother’s voice rang clear from the kitchen. You had only passed out for a couple of minutes, but it left you feeling fatigued for the rest of the day. When you came to, you were immediately sent home after a few tests for a concussion, unable to see or interact with anyone besides the football team’s medical aide who attended to you while you were out of commission. You would have stayed holed up in your room that night, but you just wanted to watch TV to get your mind off the earlier part of the day, and so a night on the couch in front of the TV it was.

“Honey, you know he meant well. He probably saw something similar online and thought it would be cute.” That was your dad. When your mother got as fired up as she did, you could count on him to try and cool her flames.

She placed her mug on the table with a loud enough thud. You weren’t in the room to see, but you could only imagine the coffee flying out of the mug and splattering all over the table. “You know how I feel about those big showy proposals in front of so many people. Sure, they may seem really romantic, but do you understand the amount of pressure it puts on a woman in that situation? She basically has no choice but to say yes, because if she says no, then she’ll be the bad guy to all those people watching. No wonder (F/N) passed out!”

You let out a sigh. “Mom, I can hear you.”

“Good!”

The doorbell rang in almost the next instant. Given that it was getting pretty late, you felt yourself tense up at who it could be. Your dad was the first to move, shuffling to the door to unlock it.

“Um, is (F/N) home?”

You would recognize that voice anywhere. You sat up and turned off the TV, rising from the couch and joining your dad in the foyer. Sure enough, Kuroo was standing there rather sheepishly. When he caught a glimpse of you, his face seemed to light up again, like every time he saw you, but he was quick to avert his gaze.

“(F/N),” he said.

“Kuroo,” you imitated gently.

“Can I come in?”

“Don’t let him in.” Your mother was still in kitchen, but she was certainly adamant about the whole situation. You looked to your dad, and he gave you an assuring nod before heading back to the the other room.

“Alright, honey, let’s go upstairs and let the kids talk.”

If it had been possible to hear someone pout, you could definitely hear her do so while her chair squeaked with her rising. She entered the hallway and took one glance over Kuroo before practically spitting, “He looks like a punk.”

“Mom!”

“We’re going.”

Your dad virtually pushed the woman up the stairs, and you motioned for Kuroo to come in, leading him to the living room. He stood and waited for you to sit first before sitting on the other end of the couch. It was quiet for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck, searching for something to say.

“Well, that wasn’t my brightest idea,” he started. He finally turned to you, as if you would give him some sort of clue as to what to say next, but you were as quiet as ever. “Er, maybe I can make it up to you? Like, you can copy my chemistry homework whenever you want or I can pay for your lunch for—”

“Kuroo,” you interrupted. “It’s okay. Really, it’s okay. You just wanted to do something nice for me.”

His shoulders lowered and he let out a sigh, running a hand through his already messy hair.

“I’m sorry.”

Another moment of silence passed, until you let out a soft, “Yes.” He turned to you, eyebrows furrowed. Your smile was small, but it was enough to give some color to his cheeks. “You asked me a question earlier today and I never quite gave you an answer. So now I’m answering it. Yes.”

Kuroo blinked and was surprised to find you wide-eyed and blinking as well. Even you were taken aback by how direct you were being with him. It was a little exciting and you both let out a laugh at this. He stood, announcing that he should probably head home because it was getting late and he never actually bothered to let his parents know that he was going out. You lead him to the foyer, heart beating with the thrill of this new step in your relationship with him.

“Your mom doesn’t seem to like me very much, though,” he commented as you unlocked to door for him.

You gave him a slight wave of the hand, and leaned towards him with your hands on your hips. “She’ll get over it. Especially once she gets to know you and finds out you’re a world class nerd just like her daughter.”

Kuroo imitated your pose. “Who are you calling ‘nerd’, nerd?” he asked with a sly grin.

You stuck your tongue out at him, before turning the knob and opening to door for him.

“Good night, Kuroo. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“I’ll be sure to forget my textbook then.”

You closed the door behind him and turned the lock. Just as you stepped away from it, you heard a “Yes!” from outside followed by stifled whooping.

You found yourself grinning madly, covering your eyes with your hands as you leaned against the door. Yes, it was absolutely true: Kuroo Tetsurou was a dork after your own heart.


	3. First Time - Kuroo/fem!Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/150177977248/omgg-hi-good-luck-with-this-new-blog-heheh-sorry) on September 9, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
> _Anonymous asked: Omgg hi good luck with this new blog!! Heheh sorry i'm requesting NSFW so early in the game but i cant help myself. Can i have a scenario with kuroo and his girlfriend's first time? Like maybe they're having a sleepover or something and stuff happens. With him dirty talking her and playing with her first (fingering/clitoral stimulation) to prep her u know the drill!! Thank you!_
> 
> I wrote this when I was very out-of-practice writing NSFW so like, bear with me. I forgot like to include lube and a condom??? I'm too lazy to write them in.

It had been the perfect “Come over, babe. My parents aren’t home” situation.

Mom and Dad left for a romantic getaway that they’d been calling their second honeymoon. You weren’t exactly sure how long that meant they would be away—they had mentioned it, but the second they brought up the fact that they were going to be gone, you were typing away at your phone to make plans—but all you knew was that they certainly wouldn’t be home that night. You had waved them off sleepily as the taxi picked them up for their early morning flight only hours prior.

Enter your boyfriend. Up until only a few days ago, you hadn’t see Kuroo in months. Going to separate schools for college had taken its toll: there were times that you were sure a break up was inevitable with the distinct lack of physical contact, but every time you were reminded of him, you were sure to let him know that you he was on your mind. From every time you found a stupid cat video when you were supposed to be studying, or that one time you caught a couple sneaking a kiss in the library because they were sure that no one was looking, it wasn’t hard to pretend he was right there with you. Especially when he had his own special way of making sure you knew that he missed you.

Mostly in the form of puns. You two had occasional phone calls, but he was sure to send you a deliciously awful play on words every morning at seven sharp, and he really stuck to every morning.

“It’s because I want to make sure that the first thing you do when you get up is smile,” he said when you asked about it during one of your phone calls, and you sobbed like a baby after that one even though you were one-hundred percent sure he was giving himself a mental high-five for it.

That was when you had resolved to make sure that once you got home for summer break, the two of you were finally going to have your first time. In high school, you hadn’t gone beyond a few particularly heated make-outs. But you were older now, and the era of you being just his flighty, chaste high school girlfriend was long gone. It was time to go big or go home.

Kuroo came over that first night to sleepover—or, as you had hinted at to him with a winking emoji, an “adult” sleepover—, and you settled on a movie. Except you didn’t get very far into the movie before you were straddling him on your bed, tongues furiously exploring each other’s mouths as if they had been searching unfamiliar territory while you grinded against him. A couple months away and it was like you had never made out with him before, like he was some new guy you had just met and came home with on a whim.

You had to admit it was a little exciting.

Clothes dropped to the floor gradually, until you were stripped down to just your panties and he his boxers. In one of the brief moments you had pulled away from his kiss, you leaned into his ear and whispered, “Talk dirty to me.”

You still weren’t sure exactly why you had said it, especially because you hadn’t exactly meant it. It was just a phrase you’d heard in songs and movies, and it felt like something you were supposed to say in that moment. Big mistake.

Or maybe not.

Kuroo’s signature sly grin was already on his face when he asked, “You want to be the good girl or the dirty slut?”

Eyebrows furrowed you looked to him, then just about everywhere else in your room. Was he actually going to dirty talk you?

“Uh, I’ve been the good girl most of my life so…dirty slut, I guess?”

It was at your almost indecisiveness that he switched your positions. Now he was on top of you.

“You asked for it,” he said before planting kisses from your jaw down to the exposed skin just above the elastic of your underwear. His fingers curled underneath the band and slid them down your legs, tossing them over his shoulder. He placed his hands on your thighs and you opened your legs for him.

“Look at you, spreading yourself out before I tell you to, you filthy whore.” You looked around your room again. Wasn’t that what you were supposed to do?

“Um…”

His shoulders dropped, and he rolled his eyes. “Come on, babe. Can you at least try? Dirty talk can’t be a one-way street.”

“Sorry.” You racked your brain for something to say. “Mmm, yeah, I’m a just a filthy little whore.” You even gave your head a few nods while you said it to tease. His satisfied smirk returned.

“Much better.” His gaze returned to your open legs. “Holy shit, you’re so wet already and I haven’t even touched you.” He trailed his fingers down your thighs agonizingly slow and you instinctively inched yourself closer to speed him along in the process.

“You like when I do that, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

You hesitated again. “Uh… yes, sir? Ah!”

His fingers finally made contact with your folds, rubbing them with deliberate control. Your jaw trembled as you let out an “O-okay” and gripped the sheets. He kept up the unhurried pace, making you squirm for more friction.

“Tetsu, come on,” you pleaded in between desperate pants.

“I want you to beg for it.”

“Please let me be your dirty slut!” you shouted.

He slid a finger inside of you with a playful hum and a moan escaped your lips. Your breathing became more and more ragged as he teased the walls of your aching cunt, playing with it for what only felt like a few moments before slowing down the rhythm that you craved.

“Does the dirty girl want another?” You nodded, unable to let out a word. “Then let me hear you want it.”

“Please finger fuck me like the filthy slut I am, sir!”

Another finger in and you let out another whimper. You moved your hips along with his rhythm, frantically trying to time it just right. Your walls were throbbing around his digits in compete desperation.

“Please, just one more,” you gasped.

“Why should I?”

He wasn’t called the provocation master for nothing.

“Because I’m a slut who needs her release.”

He let out a chuckle and obliged, his third finger gliding into you with ease thanks to your wetness. You moaned out a few yeses as he steadily built his tempo up. You gripped the sheets tighter, bucking your hips into his hand.

You didn’t even have to talk him into it, but the sight of seeing you convulse like that made him curious to see what else he could get away with. With the pad of his thumb, he stroked your clit and you writhed under his touch. Your eyes struggled to look forward as he increased his pace on that, your breathing pattern erratic with lust.

“Tetsu, I’m so close,” you whined. “I need you to—”

And then he stopped completely, three fingers pulling out of you ever so slightly, while his thumb halted stopped its up and down rubbing of your clit. Breathlessly, you looked to him, almost on the verge of tears.

“Please don’t tell me you’re into _that_. I don’t think I can take it.”

“Only if you don’t say it right.”

You threw your head back and let out a frustrated groan, pounding your fists into the mattress. “Oh my god, Tetsu. If you don’t fuck me right now I’m literally going to die.”

“Say it.”

You grumbled.

He cupped his free hand around his ear and leaned a little closer. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

God, if he didn’t have three fingers in you knuckle deep you would have lunged at him and strangled him with your own hands.

“I need you to please fuck my brains out like the fucking filthy, dirty slut that I am, _sir_!”

He let out almost a sinister chuckle, and removed his fingers entirely. You could feel the scream ready to emit from the back of your throat.

“Are you kidding me?! I said exactly what you wanted!”

“Did you really think I could watch you while you looked so hot and not want a piece of it myself?”

You huffed, “You’re a total sadist.”

His fingers hitched under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off, tossing them over his shoulder in the exact same manner he had with your panties. On any other occasion, seeing his erection for the first time would have made you blush, but you were still throbbing and just needed him to get a move on.

He leaned forward to capture your lips into another heated kiss, muffling your gasp as he slid inside of you. Setting a slow pace at first, you were able to match his movements. When you needed the extra friction, you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms behind his back, and begged him to gradually build up his speed.

“Babe, please. Faster.”

“You like that, huh? You dirty girl.”

Unable to keep up with his game, you hoped a few enthusiastic nods would suffice. Thankfully, Kuroo seemed to enjoy your submissive gesture and thrusted his hips with more rapidity, and even a little more gusto. His dick pounded against again and again into your sweet spot, filling your vision with stars. With each thrust, you gasped out his name and dug your nails harder into his back.

Heat fully flooded your core, and you teetered on the edge of complete ecstasy.

“Tetsu, I’m almost there.”

Your entire body shuddered at the moment of release, an elongated final shaky breath escaping your mouth as you came. The tension in your body relaxed but Kuroo continued to slide in and out, determined to catch up to you. After a moment of composing yourself, you returned to grinding your hips along with his.

“Babe, I’m gonna, ah—I’m almost,” he stuttered. If you hadn’t just been coming down from your own high you might have giggled at his sudden uncharacteristic inability to form his thoughts. He let out a groan and your insides warmed again when he finally came.

After a few heavy breaths, you closed your eyes and opened them slowly again, meeting his half-lidded gaze. His infamous grin was back on his face as he pushed the hair on your forehead out of the way, giving it a quick peck. He rolled over onto the bed, laying on his side and using his arm to support his head. His focused remained fixed on you while you stared up at the ceiling.

You sighed, turning to him. “My God, Tetsu, when did you get so filthy?”

“Promise not to judge me.”

“I mean, if you’ve been watching a lot of porn lately, I totally understand. Sometimes you just gotta do what you just gotta do when your girlfriend’s not around.” The last part of your explanation came out a tad sing-song.

He scratched his cheek, which you could have sworn was dusted in a faint blush of all things. What could he have been thinking of that made him redder than he had been when he was _literally_ inside of you?

“Close, but not quite.”

“Okay…”

“So you know those books you sometimes catch middle-aged women and grannies reading?”

Your jaw dropped but you quickly clamped it together in an attempt to stifle your giggles. “Shut up. No.” But after saying that, you couldn’t control your laughter.

“Come on, (F/N)!” he snapped.

Your laughter dying down, you pressed your lips to his in a slow heated kiss.

“I love you and your dirty mouth,” you teased after pulling away, noting that he still had on a scowl.  “Even if you had to learn from those awful romance novels.”

His irritated features quickly subsided, and his usual sly smile returned.  

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”


	4. Wedding Day - Lev/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/150214666183/i-wanted-to-request-a-scenario-of-lev-with-a-fem) on September 10, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
> _shiratorizawow asked: I wanted to request a scenario of Lev with a fem! S/o - a wedding day scenario? If it's not specific enough, let me know! (I'm prepping for college at the moment and stressing BiG TiMe about financing it - save me_
> 
> I've been to one wedding in my entire life: it was my friend's wedding a little over 2 years ago, and the whole ceremony was in Russian and I had no idea what was going on.

All eyes were on you: the woman in a simple ivory gown, marching down the aisle while the sound of the organ reverberated through the small church. Your grip on your father’s arm was so tight you were surprised he didn’t say anything about you practically white knuckling it all the way to the altar.

The moment Lev saw you walk down the aisle, his green eyes widened. He was very tempted to shout out, “(F/N), you look incredible!” but even he wanted to show a little restraint and settled with an almost inaudible, “Wow!"

Somehow, you had managed to convince him to a small, intimate wedding with mostly just family and a few friends. He had wanted a big ceremony and reception after hearing his mother recount how the Russian side of his family could _really_  party and he just wanted to have a good time. At first, you agreed, mostly to please his often boyish desire of him wanting to show you off to everyone he knew (and sometimes didn’t know). But as soon as you started to plan the wedding, he noticed that you were a lot more on edge.

You didn’t play along with his usual teasing, for one, (“Lev, I’m not short, you’re just too tall. Now, please get me that bowl from the cabinet.”) and the sight of a wedding magazine with those overly expensive decorations made you absolutely snap at him if he even tried to make a joke. If he hadn’t known better, he would have assumed that you had switched places with Yaku  _Freaky Friday-_ style.

When he proposed, you had been overwhelmed then too, with mostly everything in life—school and work among trying to keep up with him because even he knew that he was a bit of a handful. The fact that the second he got down on one knee, and you blurted out, “No, shut up. You’re lying” before he had even said anything should have been his first clue.

So your sigh of relief when he agreed to downsize the wedding after you asked came as no surprise. In fact, it had also given him some relief. He just wanted his old (F/N) back.

Once down the aisle, you gave your father a peck on the cheek before he joined your mother in the pews. With a heavy breath, you ascended the two steps to join Lev and the priest at the altar. No longer able to squeeze the daylight out of your dad’s arm as Lev removed the thin veil from your face, you resolved to holding your bouquet firmly to your torso.

You both turned forward and the ceremony commenced. The priest’s droning seemed to calm your nerves for what is was worth, but it made what was supposed to be a relatively short ceremony feel incredibly long.

“Lyovochka,” you cooed softly, still facing forward. He loved that you used his pet name that Alisa and his mother taught you; it usually signaled that you were about to say something cute or loving to him. Your pronunciation of it had perfected over the years. “This is pretty boring, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he stage-whispered back. “When do we get to the part where we say ‘I do’ and kiss?” He had turned his head slightly towards you so he could take in the vision of you in white again.

“I believe the groom has a few words for his bride,” the priest announced. 

Both you and Lev blinked. Why was he confused about this too? After a moment, he tapped his palm to his forehead and said, “Oh, right!” and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it; the lined page showing it's age through the yellow at the edges. You turned to each other, you more hesitantly than him. Your heart pounded furiously in your chest because, _somehow_ , he hadn’t let it slip that he was going to do whatever it was he was about to do. Knowing Lev, it would probably be something to unknowingly embarrass you.

He cleared his throat and raised his voice to carry throughout the church. It wasn’t necessary, given that your guests only sat in the first few pews, but he had always been on the loud side.

“A Poem to My Future Bride. Haiba Lev, age seven.”

There were a few snorts and stifled laughs from the guests, really just his old Nekoma teammates and some of your male cousins. His sister and mother, on the other hand, were swooning. Your dad was recording the whole thing on his phone. 

He recited the poem in that way that people who don’t know how to read a poem often did: stopping at the end of the line instead of wherever there was a natural pause and placing heavy emphasis on each rhyme. At the end, he flipped the page to show you the childish crayon stick figure drawing he had included at the bottom.

This was _exactly_  what you had expected of Lev. You let out a laugh, quiet at first, slowly building until you had to turn away from him and take a moment to compose yourself. And then the tears came with trembling lips. Your guests laughed along, clapping until you turned back to him, now trying to control your uneven breathing.

“Geh, I made you cry!” His genuine concern only made you laugh again. That and the “geh” of all things. You wiped the tears with your free palm.

“Um, can we just skip to the end?” you asked the priest. The man faltered for a moment, and then coughed before flipping through a few pages in the book in his hand.

“Do you, (L/N) (F/N), take Haiba Lev to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” you stated, eyes widening when Lev blurted it out at the same time earning a chorus of small laughs from your guests.

“Sorry, I got excited.”

“And do you, Haiba Lev, take (L/N) (F/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Do I ever!”

He took your hands in his.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss—"

The man couldn’t even finish the beloved command. You had already managed to throw your arms around Lev’s neck, pulling him into your first kiss as husband and wife.


	5. Pick-Up Lines - Ukai/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/150264960603/i-request-something-fluffy-with-ukai-i-dont-know) on September 11, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
> _Anonymous asked: I request something fluffy with Ukai! I don't know his character too well, but you seem to like him so maybe you have an idea in your head? Hah i know you said to be specific but how about something to indulge yourself? (This is more for u but only if you want to)_
> 
> I think what everyone needs to know is that I absolutely cried when I got this request because it was only my _sixth request_ and I was already being asked to indulge myself with my husband.
> 
> This is _technically_ a side story to a multi-chapter Ukai/Reader fic that I've been working on. I would post it here but I want to rework the first couple of chapters before I do that and I just haven't had any time. So basically all you need to know is:
> 
>   * The two of you dated for a little less than two years in high school and broke up before right before heading to college because you didn't think you could stay together with the distance
>   * You've been teaching at Karasuno and coaching the girl's volleyball team for about a year, but have gone out of your way to avoid the Foothill Store or any of Ukai's possible old haunts because you think you might still have feelings 
>   * (Drunken? - It's in the original version but I'm probably definitely going to change that) reconciliation like a couple of days after he accepts to coach the boys before the practice match against Nekoma 
>   * At some point, you two have dinner with your parents and it's basically an expensive-looking nightmare 
> 

> 
> That's really all you need to know.

“Do I know you?”

Setting your drink down and glaring over at the man taking a seat next to you, you let out a sound akin to a game show buzzer. “Lame, Keishin. Try again.”

He huffed. The least you could do was make your odd request easy for him, but you were adamant to have him say something that could make even you blush.

Ukai was awful at pickup lines; they came so unnaturally to him and always felt awkward leaving his mouth. When you said to him, “You know, I kind of miss getting hit on by random guys” after he asked you what you wanted to do for your anniversary—the anniversary of when you started dating in high school, not the more recent reconciliation —he was definitely taken aback.

You were surprised that he had even remembered the date in the first place. There were times where it slipped your mind, but you recalled enough to know that you confessed just a little before the Spring High prelims as second-years. And now here he was, offering to treat you to something as if it were White Day and suddenly you couldn’t think of anything else you would rather do.

He wholeheartedly expected that you were going suggest something a little more decadent, like an expensive dinner he could hardly afford at some upscale restaurant that he felt out of place in. (That dinner with your parents the other month still left a bit of bad taste in his mouth. Not that he disliked the couple, but it was like they were from a different  _planet_. It was a wonder how they managed to have a daughter as seemingly normal as you.)

You wanted him to take you to a bar, —your usual spot, actually—pretend like you weren’t dating, and hit on you until you were satisfied enough to go home with him. You had seen it in a movie and thought it was cute. This was something middle-aged couples tried when they wanted to rekindle their relationship, not something twenty-six-year-olds did just to get their kicks.

“Why?” was the only thing that came out of his mouth after you listed off the steps to your plan. Twiddling a lock of your hair, an action more indicative of your high school self, you shrugged with your free arm.

“I miss the attention,” you confessed, arms crossed in front of you. “Whenever I go somewhere now, it’s usually with you, so most guys don’t even look my way.”

He groaned. Weren’t you supposed to be _his_ girlfriend? Why did you care if other people hit on you?

You either ignored his clear frustration with this idea or just didn’t notice. “Not to mention, we’ve both been so busy lately. I kind of just want you to give me your undivided attention for a little bit. I mean, unless you want to dote on me or something, but you know as well as I do that that’s not really our thing.”

“Yeah, but couldn’t I just do that over dinner or a night in?”

Now it was your turn to let out a frustrated groan. “Just humor me, Keishin, for like an hour.”

So with a sigh, Ukai agreed reluctantly: Tuesday night at the bar it would be. You both left your respective practices earlier than usual, and he made sure that his mother was able to cover for him at the store. When you entered the bar, not a single other soul was there. Walking in together and then sitting at separate tables and ordering your own drinks earned you some confused looks from the bartender.

Which brought him to this very moment: racking his brain for some sort of line that would get you to play along. He tried looking up a few online the day before, but most of them were completely dorky and some of them even a little _Oedipal_  of all things that he didn’t even want to know why they had made it onto a list of “50 Best Pickup Lines”. 

You brought your drink up to your mouth again, teeth gently clenching down on the cocktail straw as you stared with a bored expression in front of you. Maybe it would have been better off to have gone to dinner. Still in thought, he reached into his back pocket for a cigarette, and patted the other one for his lighter. Actually, that gave him idea.

“You, uh, got a light?”

You turned to him again and set your drink down once more. A little cliché, but it was something you could work with.

“No, sorry. I don’t smoke,” you stated flatly. But there was a mischievous glint in your eyes as you spoke and you could only hope that he picked up on it.

He raised an eyebrow, a cheeky grin starting to tug at his lips. “You sure? I could have sworn I saw you smoking earlier.”

“Must have been some other girl.”

Bingo.

“Or maybe I just confused it with that smoke rising from your body because you’re so damn hot.”

You blinked once, then let out a snort before bursting into unbridled laughter, only amplified by the fact that you were the only two in the place. You slapped his back, knocking the breath out him because after all this time you still didn’t know your own strength. He coughed as you wiped the tears now rolling out from your eyes.

“Oh my god, Keishin.” You let out a “hoo” and fanned yourself to help calm down from your fit.

“I’m trying,” he grumbled. “This isn’t easy, you know.”

“No, that was great!” You placed an elbow on the table and ran your hand through your hair, getting back into character. “So are you gonna buy me a drink or what?”

He finally fished his lighter from his pocket and lit his cigarette. After exhaling a small cloud of smoke, he said, “____, if I had more money, I’d buy you the world.”

Your jaw dropped, followed by a single laugh. "Where did  _that_  come from?" Calming yourself down again, you batted your eyelashes at him playfully.  "How sweet. But maybe you could just start with a rum and Coke.“

Now, it was his turn to chuckle. “Looks like I’m starting to get the hang of this.”

As he tapped his cigarette over the ashtray in front of him, you placed a hand on his thigh and leaned in, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. There was a moment of hesitation from him, only because you had caught him off-guard, but he relaxed into the kiss as he normally did. He extinguished the cigarette in the tray, using his now free hands to cup your face. You only pulled away when a group of rowdy college students wandered in and wolf-whistled at the scene before them. But with your half-lidded gazes unwavering from each other, it felt as if it was still only the two of you there.

“Let’s go back to my place,” you said quietly.

“Already? I was just getting started.” He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling before focusing back on you. “Not to mention, I still have to buy you a drink.”

A slow blink. A soft smile and a pensive hum. “Mmm, I don’t think there’s a whole lot left for you say that could make me want to go home with you even more than I already do.”

“That’s because you’re already head-over-heels for me.” He lifted his beer to his lips.

He wasn’t wrong, but you shook your head. “Come on, babe. You won me over fair and square this round.” You trailed the back of your fingers along his spine to up to his neck and down again, taking note of the goosebumps already forming on his arms. He hated when you did that only because you knew how much he _loved_ it. “Also, I may have a present for you at my place. Well, it was more of a present for myself, but I have this distinct feeling that you’re really gonna like it.”

You punctuated it with a sassy wink and a click of your tongue. The only thing missing were the finger guns. He rolled his eyes, but even he was smiling at the thought.

“Jeez, could you make it any more obvious?”

He paid the tab and left the tip. It wasn’t often that you two were affectionate in public, —that kiss back inside only happened because you were virtually alone and even the gentle caress at the end there was definitely unusual—but as you walked back to your apartment, he draped an arm over your shoulders. You wrapped one of your own around his back and rested your head on his shoulder.

It wasn’t a typical anniversary date, but it certainly was one for the books.


	6. Wedding Night - Asahi/fem!Reader (slightly NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/151165431928/this-is-my-first-time-requesting-in-such-blog-um) on September 30, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
>   _hanagonomi asked: This is my first time requesting in such blog; um, Can I request vanilla with Asahi and fem s/o on a wedding night? Bonus point of Nishinoya giving bad advice to Asahi. Thanks in advice!_
> 
>  ...I wrote this coming out of some awful writer's block on top of a really bad depressive episode, which is why the NSFW part never happened. Like, even in the original post you can see the fucking strings of text where I went ham with a thesaurus. Obviously, I fixed those here.
> 
> But I will give Asahi the smut he deserves someday.

Asahi’s hands trembled as he glanced over the paper one last time. He already had Nishinoya’s scrawl memorized at this point, but if this was an exam, then he was going to study until the last minute.

“I’m almost ready,” you called from behind the bathroom door. He nearly jumped from his spot on the edge of the bed at the sound of your voice.

“Ah, um, take your time!” he replied. He had already stripped down to his boxers, but you insisted that you needed to change. As he reread through each item listed on the paper in front of him, he practically heard Nishinoya’s voice in his mind, repeating them aloud, especially the last part.

_And remember: be a man!_

Asahi had no idea what that meant—the sentiment he understood, but what exactly did that entail? —but something about it gave him a much-needed morale boost. He took a deep breath, stuck out his chest, and hardened his stare at the bathroom door in front of him.

Until the door opened and he saw you standing there, tantalizing in a lacy white babydoll chemise and garter around your thigh.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” you chimed.

All day he had imprinted the image of you in a long white gown in his mind, elegant and stunning. His heart was aflutter in the way it was when he first laid eyes on you years before this very day. Now, he was sure his heart would pound right out of his chest. There was so much blood rushing to his head that he was surprised that his nose didn’t start bleeding. And that way you were sauntering over to him certainly wasn’t helping.

Completely flummoxed by your appearance, he hadn’t even noticed you tug the paper from his hand until it was too late. Asahi sputtered at your confused expression as you read over the list.

“Are these supposed to be jokes or something?” you asked.

“What? No, it’s…advice,” he muttered.

You dropped your shoulders slightly and cocked your head to the side. “Why would either of us have to ‘do a handstand to relieve the pain’? It’s not supposed to be like that. Who told you this?”

“N-nishinoya.”

You blinked once, your once confused features giving way to a look somewhere between relief and annoyance. “Of course it was _Nishinoya_.”

“I wasn’t sure who else to turn to. I…” He hesitated, gaze falling to the carpeted floor below. “I just don’t want you to think any less of me if I don’t get it right the first time.”

At those words, you closed your eyes in thought for a brief moment. You opened them again slowly.

“Asahi,” you cooed, leaning forward and placing your hands on his shoulders. “My sweet, sweet Asahi. I know you’re nervous—I am too—but I _married_ you today, didn’t I?” You rested your forehead against his and gave him a soft smile.

“You did,” he said, still fixated on the carpet.

“Then you have nothing to worry about. We’ll figure this out together.”

Asahi met your gaze again, confidence renewed. He straightened his back once more while you joined him on the bed. It wasn’t long before the two of you found yourself pressed together in a slow, heated kiss. Your hands instinctively made their way into his hair, as it had so many times before when you found yourself passionately lip-locked with him, and tugged his hair free of the usual knot.

Falling back onto the mattress, Asahi hovered over your body, lips pulling away from yours. His eyes wandered up and down your figure.

“God, (F/N), you’re so beautiful,” he whispered in between your giggles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	7. Domestic - Asahi/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/151473743663/hello-there-could-i-possibly-get-a-fluffy-asahi) on October 7, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
> _Anonymous asked: Hello there! Could I possibly get a fluffy asahi scenario? Perhaps early morning snuggles and planning the day and not wanting to get out of bed? Bonus points if he plays with her hair and she plays with his hands. Extra points if they have a dog_
> 
> This is my ultimate weakness and was one of my favorite requests to write. The dog is based on Leo from Old Friends Senior Dog Sanctuary. :^)

You let out a sniffle as warm lips made contact with yours. When they pulled away, you struggled to open your eyes, lids feeling heavier than usual on this particularly chilly fall morning.

“Good morning, babe,” you mumbled as you cuddled closer to your beloved Asahi, wrapping the covers around you tighter to keep in your body heat. He draped an arm around you and planted another kiss on the top of your head before running a hand through your hair. You hummed in response to his gentle actions, lying your head against his chest. “Keep doing that and I’ll fall right back asleep.”

Asahi let out a low chuckle, his voice slightly hoarse as he spoke, “You’re so sweet when you’re this sleepy.”

You grinned against the cotton of his t-shirt, wondering how he could only wear one when it was this chilly. From the doorway of your bedroom, you heard the padding of gentle feet approach your bed. Mustering your strength, you lifted your head just enough to see your dog, Masa, right beside the bed.

“Do you think he can make it up today?” Asahi wondered aloud as he patted the empty space beside him on the mattress. At nearly eleven-years-old, you wondered if the old pup—who was looking more and more like a bear as of late—would be able to jump up beside you on the bed this morning. Some days he was able to, but most of the time he didn’t have the energy. Thankfully, after some false starts, he was able to pull himself up and plop down right across yours and Asahi’s hips.

“His favorite spot, of course,” you yawned, reaching down to scratch Masa behind the ears. “Guess we can’t get up now~” You took Asahi’s hand into yours after giving your dog a most deserved scratching for his hard work.

“You know we have to get up eventually,” Asahi muttered into your neck. “You said you wanted to go visit that new bookstore that just opened up.”

You hummed out another simple noise as a response, and brought his hand up to your face. You traced the lines on his palms gently with your thumb.

“Keep doing that and _I’ll_ be the one to fall right back asleep,” he mumbled. His eyes became half lidded as he readjusted his head on the pillow.

Masa let out a low “boof” and rose from his spot before taking precautions to jump back down to the floor.

“Ah, I guess it’s bathroom time already,” you said. You let go of Asahi’s hand and stretched, back cracking accordingly. Slowly rising, you felt Asahi’s arm wrap around your waist and pull your back down.

“Just five more minutes,” he pleaded while twirling a lock of your hair around his finger.

“You know he might go on the floor again if we wait too long,” you explained with a small smile. You brought your lips to his again for a tender kiss. “If he does, I’m making you clean it up this time.”

With a reluctant sigh, Asahi let you go and you rose. Not bothering quite yet to put real clothes on, you threw your jacket on over your pajamas and hooked the leash to Masa’s collar. When you returned from the walk, shivering from the outside chill,  you found Asahi still in bed. A gentle snore sounded in your empty room. Smiling again, you hung up your coat and joined him back on the bed.

“I’m up, I promise,” he grumbled as you nuzzled up against him. You giggled as you wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face into his chest.

“It’s still early. We still have some time to sleep,” you said. He pulled you close again, and ran his hand through your hair once more. With the repeated touch of his fingers against your scalp, you felt your eyelids become heavy, the soothing motion aiding you into another round of slumber.

Thank goodness for lazy mornings.


	8. Dom - Kenma/Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/151495724973/nsfw-scenario-where-so-with-that-loves-being) on October 7, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
> _Anonymous asked: Nsfw Scenario where S/O with that loves being dominant causevthey get to see kenma squirm and beg and moan loudly, which is unexpected seeing how he's usually pretty quiet._
> 
> This was challenging for me to write because I don't headcanon Kenma as having a very high sex drive. Also, while no gender was specified in the request, and I didn't use pronouns to imply gender either, I did default to the reader having a vagina. Mostly because this request had been sitting in the inbox for a long time and I just went with what I knew for the sake of time.

He still doesn’t quite understand how you manage to do it _every single time_. Kenma never wanted put in the effort—he’d rather just sit with your quietly while watching a movie or playing a video game—but somehow you always managed to top him looking ever so harmlessly as you did so.

And he’d be lying he if he said he didn’t secretly love it.

Clothes had already been carelessly tossed onto the floor, leaving nothing between yours and his bodies. You rolled your hips against his, eliciting a moan from the boy under you. You suddenly stopped, tilting your head to the side, a sly smile tugging at your lips.

“Do you like when I do that?” you asked, giving him another thrust for good measure.

“Y-yes,” he panted quietly.

“I like when you do that, Kenma,” you said. “I like when you moan and beg.” He clutched at your wrists, pulling you closer to him. Golden eyes remained fixed on yours, but even you could see the dark flickering of lust behind them. It was very rare that Kenma let you see that in him, but god did it ever turn you on even more when he did.

“(F/N), don’t tease me like this,” he grumbled.

“I have to get my kicks somehow,” you giggled into his neck, placing gentle kisses along it. You ran a hand down his torso, the delicate touch of your fingers causing him to writhe underneath you.

“(F/N),” he moaned again as your fingers made contact with his cock. “Make sure you do this properly.”

God, if only Kenma could be this vocal outside of the bedroom! You gave him a reassuring pump and he squirmed and fidgeted underneath you, thrusting his hips towards yours. You simply hummed in response, continuing to work your hand up and down his shaft at an ever-quickening pace. His groaning grew louder and you found it increasingly difficult to not relish in it.

No, you needed him now more than anything.

You captured his lips into a kiss and slowed down your pace, much to his dismay. Settling yourself over him again, you gasped when he finally entered you. You locked eyes with Kenma once more, and thrusted against him at a steady pace.

“Please, (F/N),” he begged as your walls tightened around him.  Heat pooled in your core and his words were only sending you overboard at this point. You knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. Kenma writhed again and you let out a moan as he sudden movement managed to hit you right in your sweet spot.

“Right there, Kenma,” you instructed almost breathlessly. He continued to pound into you there with unsteady timing according to your command. You were practically seeing stars with each thrust.

Kenma came with a shudder, filling your insides generously. But he wasn’t going to get away with it so easily. You still had to come too, after all. You continued to ride against him, even as he came down from his high, until soon enough you felt yourself come completely lose.

Panting and exhausted, you pulled away from him, the absence of his cock inside you leaving you empty in more ways than one. Kenma, who even as your boyfriend, was so distant most of the time. It wasn’t a secret that you enjoyed these romps regardless of who was on top because it meant, if anything, Kenma was being affectionate with you. You fell back onto the bed, reaching over onto his nightstand for tissues to clean the both of you up.

“I really do like it when you’re so submissive like that,” you said.  “It’s a nice change from your usual disposition.”

He didn’t break his gaze from the ceiling. “I don’t mind it. You do most of the work anyway.”

You let out a sigh and a reluctant laugh before inching closer to him. He didn’t move closer to you in response, but he did wrap an arm around you while he closed his eyes. You could have sworn you saw his lips turn into a small smile too.

You would be lying if you said you didn’t secretly love it.


	9. Jealousy - Tsukishima/fem!Reader(/one-sided!Tendou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152353864228/could-i-please-get-a-jealous-tsukki-trying-to-get) on October 26, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
> _im-not-crying-youre-crying asked: Could I please get a jealous Tsukki trying to get his fem S/o away from Tendou, who has a major crush on her, but she is completely oblivious and just finds Tendou so funny and friendly until he tries to kiss her? Maybe end it with some fluff? Or even some jealous NSFW with Tsukki? (Tsukki is my ultimate fav, but Tendou is my ultimate trash husband I love them both so much)_
> 
> Technically, I have to give a spoiler warning for this one! While I'm not going to give the ending of the current season away to anime-only fans, this does take place after the Karasuno/Shiratorizawa match. Manga readers already know what's up, but I'll explain briefly for anime-only peeps. 
> 
> I couldn't think of any other time Tuskishima and Tendou would be in each other's vicinity after the match other than in this setting. Again, not giving anything away about the outcome of the match, but Washijou (Shiratorizawa's coach) hosts a training camp sometime after that match for first-year players in the area that he deems promising. Tsukishima is naturally one of those selected for the camp (Hinata, however...).

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed: his gaze was on Hinata, who was saying something about extra practice (or at least a _first practice_ for him since ball boys don’t have to practice, after all), but all he could focus on was the slight shrill of your loud laugh. It wasn’t some fake-sounding cutesy giggle or a half-hearted attempt at a one when someone said something unfunny. Oh no, it was a full, hearty, and incompletely unfeminine laugh that he had only heard from you. His favorite laugh.

And he wasn’t the one making you laugh like that. He shifted his focus to where you stood. On the other side of the gymnasium, you were waving a hand at Tendou to lean closer to you, who was already at your side.

“Wait, how about this?” you said. The redhead complied without any trace of hesitance and leaned down towards you. You cupped your hand over your mouth and tried to whisper into his ear but kept interrupting yourself with stifled laughs and snorts. As you struggled to get your joke out, Tendou eyes caught Tsukishima’s and he smirked in satisfaction. It was only brief, though; in the very next moment, you finally managed to finish your sentence and Tendou’s eyes widened as he turned to you, covering his mouth and holding back his own laugh.

“(F/N), you’re so naughty!” he teased, probably just a bit exaggeratedly so. You were still laughing as well, completely proud of your humor.

“I know. I’m awful,” you snorted.

Tsukishima felt a vein in his neck twitch. Nope. Absolutely none of this was okay. He clapped his water bottle shut with his palm and handed it to a confused Hinata. With his usual stride, he made his way towards the two of you.

It was fine the first day you had shown up on Shiratorizawa’s campus during the first-year camp to surprise him with a homemade lunch. It was a little strange that you asked to stay and watch them practice, mostly because it wouldn’t be particularly interesting to you. But Washijou-sensei gave you the okay, motioning with his head towards Ushijima and Tendou, who had also been spectating. Tsukishima didn’t think much of how the Shiratorizawa middle blocker had struck up an enthusiastic conversation with you that day during their practice.

“You didn’t have to come again,” he said on the second day you came around. It sounded somewhat flat, like perhaps you had bothered him by showing up. You gave him a small shrug.

“Tendou said I should come and watch. He mentioned that you’re playing a practice match with the Shiratorizawa second and third-years in a little bit and he thought I might want to see it,” you explained. His eyebrow peaked at this and he opened his mouth to ask about it, only to be cut off by the sound of a whistle blowing. Tsukishima excused himself to line up with the other first-years before the coaches. You took the opportunity the set your bag and coat down on the floor and against the gymnasium’s wall.

“Ah, look who’s here today! She really did come to see me!” Tendou cheered with his arms in the air as he entered the gym, some of his former teammates trailing behind him.

“Yup, I did come to watch you and also Kei,” you started with a smile and a nod towards the younger players, “you know, my boyfriend.”

“But you probably wouldn’t have come unless I asked,” Tendou chimed, his voice sing-song-y. Your smile faltered for a moment: you would have shown up again if Tsukishima asked. _If_. And the fact was that he hadn’t.

Now it was day three that you were at the training camp and you and Tendou were acting a little too buddy-buddy for people who had only met two days ago. It certainly was not helping that after you whispered that dirty joke to Tendou, his face lingered a little too close to yours for a little too long.

“Hey, Tendou, you’re a little close there,” you commented, pulling your head back from him. He also pulled back, but less awkwardly than you had.

“You know, (F/N), I think someone a little older would suit you. I would have never pegged you as only a first-year.”

“Hmm, I think Kei is a few months older than me, so I’m good,” you stated matter-of-factly, trying to avert your rather anxious gaze.

“Excuse me.” Tsukishima now stood at your side. He was wearing a sickly sweet smile: the one he only used when he was about to unleash some catastrophic snark. You braced yourself and let out a nervous moan because if it wasn’t Tendou who would be getting it, it would definitely be you. “(F/N) has to go home now. It’s dark out and her mom has a tendency to get nervous about her walking alone at night. So I’ll be taking her to the station.”

You looked between the boys and could sworn you saw flames shoot up between the two of them. Backing away, you went to retrieve your belongings because the last thing you wanted to be was caught in the middle of this fight.

“There’s no need to. You’re about to play some more, right? We wouldn’t want to interrupt the Miyagi champion’s all-important practice time. I can walk (F/N) to the station.”

You let out a frustrated groan and stepped back in between them.

“You know, if you both keep talking as if I’m not right here then I’ll head home by myself,” you commented sharply.

Tendou blinked in surprise. He had only known you for a few days after all, so it was only natural that he wouldn’t know that you could be fierce when circumstances called for it. Tsukishima, on the other hand, should have been used to it, but even he was taken slightly aback by your sudden attitude.

You sighed, shoulders lowering. “Kei, please walk me to the train station so my mother doesn’t have a heart attack. Tendou, I’ll talk to you soon.”

* * *

Walks with Tsukishima were normally quiet, even the conversations the two of you held during them usually never rose above a certain volume. Those walks had always been calming. At the moment, you wouldn’t call the tense atmosphere peaceful by any means. The journey to the train station had been a little daunting no thanks to the slight scowl on Tsukishima’s face the whole time.

Also because of the fact that he was shivering, teeth clattering rather audibly. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his track jacket. In his envious strategy to get you away from Tendou, he hadn’t even bothered to at least put his track pants over his shorts before leading you out of the gym, let alone a coat. You felt your heart drop in your chest when you realized it, especially knowing that you were already near the station; you had been too focused on getting out of that stressful situation from earlier that you failed to notice your own boyfriend wasn’t properly dressed to walk outside on a cold December night.

You considered giving him your coat for now because at least you had a sweater on in addition to your other winter wear, but you knew he would refuse it with a quip about how it would be too short on him. Instead, you untied the scarf around your neck and held it out. He stopped in his tracks and held his gaze on it for a moment before turning to walk again.

“Maybe you should give it to your new boyfriend. I’m sure he’d like it very much.” His tone was even and calm despite that noticeable quiver in his voice thanks to the chill.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his arm to stop him. “Just because you’re physically cold, doesn’t mean you get to act cold, Kei. If you get sick because of me, I won’t forgive myself.” Moving your arms in a forward motion, you looped the scarf over his head and tied it for him. Tsukishima’s eyes were downcast, noticeably fixated on your hands. “This color looks at lot better on you then it would look on him anyway.”

You smiled softly, removing your gloves from your hands as well.

“These too.”

He still didn’t look at you directly, but you could see the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips as he pulled them on. He didn’t even comment about how they failed to reach all the way down his hands; you were sure he was just relieved to feel something warm around his now stiff fingers.

“I’m kind of an ass, aren’t I?” he asked.

It was rare that Tsukishima openly made such degrading observations about himself. The only other time you had heard him do it was when he was apologizing to Yamaguchi about something they had fought over.

“Yeah, but you’re… well, I was going to say that you’re _my_ ass, but that one’s a little odd.” You paused for a moment to try and rework your statement. He shuddered in the slight wind the blew between the two of you. “Well, now I can’t really think of anything else other than that.”

You both let out a small laugh. You wrapped your arms around him and felt the distinct lack of warmth from his body that you usually felt when you hugged him.

“I’d give you a kiss too, but I can’t imagine you want to stand out here much longer,” you said into his shoulder. You pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eye.

“No, this is fine. You’re warm.”

Shaking your head, you spun him around and gave him a small push on the back. “Hurry back and take a hot bath. You probably won’t hear the end of it if you get sick.”

He glanced at you from over his shoulder with a signature smirk.

“From you or from Washijou-sensei?” he teased.

“Both of us. And Yamaguchi. And _Hinata_.” You pushed him again. “I’ll text you when I get home.”

You both parted quietly. Whatever tension hung in the atmosphere earlier had dissipated into the cold night sky. As he made his way back to the Shiratorizawa campus, he stared down at the gloves you had lent him, too small to cover all of his hands, and the scarf that you wrapped around his neck. Tsukishima felt his pace quicken, perhaps to get out of the cold quicker.

Or perhaps because of the thought of the satisfied grin he would give in response to everyone’s jealous stares, especially Tendou’s, as he walked back into the gym wearing _your_ scarf and gloves.


	10. Fight (College!AU) (Part 1) - Kuroo/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga) on October 28, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
> _Anonymous asked: scenario with tsukki, kuroo, iwai, yams and suga aNGST where they get into a really really heated fight with their s/o and she like storms out and then it starts to get later and later in the day and soon its really dark and v v late and no one can find her and the guys start like lowkey freaking out or just how they would handle the situation? :333 sorry f thats too many characters!_
> 
> Since this was the first scenario request I received featuring different characters, I've decided to post each part as separate chapters instead of one long chapter. This is part one!
> 
> My character limit at the time of this request was four (it's three now), so I dropped Tsukishima due to him being featured in a lot of requests that were in the inbox then. He was requested again later for the same scenario, which will be posted here soon. However, his ended up not being college!AU.

_From: Kozume Kenma_

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_Sent: 12:24 AM_

_Message: I’d never seen him before._

"Shit."

Kuroo was not one to curse, but the word escaped his lips without much thought.

When Kenma had first texted him about you that night, Kuroo assumed you had found your way to Kenma’s dorm. He’d find you there, safe and sound, with a game controller in your hands. It would be a tense few moments, but you would stand up and thank Kenma for letting you stay with him so late into the night. Kuroo would walk you back to your place, the first minute or so of the trip also tense. Eventually, one of you would pipe up and quietly work it out under the light of a streetlamp. Then, you would walk home hand-in-hand and give him a kiss goodnight. That’s how it had always been.

But now—according to the texts that his friend sent him—things were unfolding differently than he anticipated. Kenma had only run into you while he was out picking up food from the convenience store. When he asked about Kuroo, you had given him a sort of non-answer, visibly upset about something. You and the unknown guy you were with left before introducing the stranger to your friend.

Kuroo picked up the pace. It _had_ to be that playground a few blocks from the store. You had a habit of going there some nights because you wouldn’t have to worry about little kids wanting to use the swings. He also couldn’t think of any other place at the moment because his mind had wandered to only one thought: who were you with? It rung in his head like a mantra repeatedly, but hardly comforting.

As he approached the playground, he could clearly see two figures under the pool of light that hung over the swings. One was you and the other, he couldn’t say. The two of you swung listlessly, but the cables on the equipment still squeaked in the quiet of the night. Kuroo had only just passed the short chain link fence that surrounded the area when the stranger stood up and faced you.

“I have to go now, (L/N). Do you want me to walk you back?”

You shook your head. Your shoes scraped along the ground as you stopped your idle swinging. “No, I’m going to stay here a little longer.”

“Alright, but please consider what I told you,” he said with a firm tone. After a brief pause, his voice became gentle. “Stay safe, (L/N). It’s late.”

The stranger made his way towards the playground’s entrance, only noticing Kuroo’s presence when he looked up from the ground. Kuroo glared at him with an expression somewhere between suspicion and indifference. The stranger blinked in surprise, but then lowered his shoulders and gaze almost in defeat.

“The fact that you knew where she was without anyone telling you is probably a good thing,” the stranger sighed. He smiled faintly before walking past Kuroo. Over his shoulder, he called out once more, “Good luck.”

There wasn’t any malice in his tone, but even Kuroo felt mocked by his words. That would be an issue for another time. Now, he turned his attention back to you and approached your swing.

“Tetsu,” you cried. Even though your back was to him and your voice was soft, it stopped him in his tracks. You turned your head only slightly, just enough to throw your words over your shoulder too. “Tetsu, you should sit. We need to talk.”


	11. Fight (College!AU) (Part 2) - Iwaizumi/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga) on October 28, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
> _Anonymous asked: scenario with tsukki, kuroo, iwai, yams and suga aNGST where they get into a really really heated fight with their s/o and she like storms out and then it starts to get later and later in the day and soon its really dark and v v late and no one can find her and the guys start like lowkey freaking out or just how they would handle the situation? :333 sorry f thats too many characters!_
> 
> This is part two with Iwa-chan!

He found you exactly where he figured you would be: seated on one of the benches encompassing the elaborate fountain at the center of this part of the park. It was the top of the hour and any moment the light show would begin.

Iwaizumi was breathless from having bolted from his room upon hearing that it was close to midnight and you still weren’t back at your apartment. Relief flooded over him at the sight of you seated and unharmed, but it gave way instantly to a new frustration. He approached you slowly, but without a sense of caution.

“(F/N), what were you thinking?” he asked. You turned immediately at the sound of his voice. It was loud; you weren’t sure if it was because he was still visibly upset with you or if it was because he wanted you to hear him over the music. Or maybe both.

“I’m…” you started, hesitating only to let out a shaky sigh. “I’m not ready to see you yet.”

The words felt heavy against upbeat melody in the music. Iwaizumi clenched his fists and you turned your attention back to the fountain.

“I’m not talking to you about that right now. Do you know how worried you made everyone? It’s late, (F/N)! You could at least have had the decency to answer your _phone_.”

The fountain spouted wildly with the changing light colors. If the two of you had been any closer to it, you might have been splashed. The last time he was here with you was earlier in the summer, when the light show first debuted. Your eyes had sparkled at the sight of the water jumping in perfect synchronization to the sweeping music that played over speakers around the park. Hues of red and pink from the light sequence illuminated your face and Iwaizumi had sworn you never looked so beautiful in all his years of knowing you. He kissed you right then, despite the large crowd, as if it had just been the two of you there. That time you had been right in front of the fountain, and withdrew from him with a delighted squeal as the water hit your clothes.

Except now, it really was the two of you alone, and the air between you was hardly romantic. Your eyes wavered as you gazed at the fountain, on the verge of spilling tears.

“I’m sorry, Hajime, about worrying you,” you muttered. Despite your dewy eyes, you straightened your back and turned to face him.  “But I can’t say anything about what happened before. At least not yet.”

Iwaizumi’s jaw tightened at your words; this hadn’t been a normal lover’s spat like he assumed it was, especially not after that kind of statement. Maybe Oikawa had made him watch too many movies with him as a kid, but he was pretty sure this was the part where the love interests made up with one another. They were both supposed to apologize and kiss passionately before holding each other tightly while one of them cried a little more. Maybe the one who wasn’t crying would make a quip to make the other one giggle and then they’d head off hand-in-hand. The setting was practically made for this moment.

This wasn’t going according to script.

Of course not, he thought, this isn’t a dumb movie.


	12. Fight (College!AU) (Part 3) - Yamaguchi/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga) on October 28, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
> _Anonymous asked: scenario with tsukki, kuroo, iwai, yams and suga aNGST where they get into a really really heated fight with their s/o and she like storms out and then it starts to get later and later in the day and soon its really dark and v v late and no one can find her and the guys start like lowkey freaking out or just how they would handle the situation? :333 sorry f thats too many characters!_
> 
> This is part three featuring some sweet Yams~ I headcanon Yamaguchi as being a middle child between an older sister and a younger brother, but it's only briefly mentioned here.

It’s not that he doesn’t get angry, it’s that Yamaguchi isn’t as prone to blowing up when he is, except for this very moment. There have only been a handful of those times, mostly related to his siblings: when he was five and his little brother broke his favorite action figure, when he was ten and his older sister and her friends placed his hand in warm water while he slept so he’d wet the bed, that very brief argument with Tsukishima when they were training in Tokyo…

And now.

He had only just finished shouting, but his throat already felt sore. Your body stiffened, lips quivering while you fought back angry tears. You shook your head and turned on your heel; the only sounds that followed were your shoes on the tiles and the door to the apartment slamming shut.

Yamaguchi waited an hour alone in silence, trying to suppress the replay of your argument over and over again in his head in hopes that he'd settle down. In the second hour, when he started to imagine how differently this all could have unfolded, he washed his face. The soap smelled like citrus and lavender, and the scent filled him instantly with a pang of regret; you bought him that soap to comfort him.

How many times had he confronted himself in front of the bathroom mirror like this? He thought back to all the instances that lead him to reflect on himself both physically and mentally. They had all been turning points. In one way or another, those times had been symbols of change, times where he had given birth to new resolve.

This was a turning point. Whether it was good or bad, he couldn’t say, but he knew well enough that he needed to see you at that very moment. It was only when he reached for his phone to see if you had texted him while you were gone that he realized how late it actually was. With the exception of the usual banner, clock, and the photo of you he used as his wallpaper, his lock screen was blank. Yamaguchi exahaled heavily and called you.

“Hello, this is (L/N) (F/N). Sorry I couldn’t pick up! Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you when I can!”

He tried again with the same results. Part of him knew you were probably just ignoring his calls, but the other part of him trembled at the thought of you being out somewhere late at night.

One more time, he thought, pressing the call button once more. His legs were already moving toward the door no matter the outcome. The third time’s always the charm.

“I’m safe. Please don’t look for me.” The line cut off before he could say anything. Your voice had been soft, but something about it had been so chilling. But the traffic sounds in the background had given away exactly where you were. It had been a few hours since he smiled.

It didn’t take him all that long to get to where you were, only a journey of a few blocks. Sure enough, he found you seated on the bench of a once-used bus stop. Your head was turned away from him. You had been focusing on the streetlight’s reflections on the road, sheen from rain earlier in the day.

“(F/N)!”

You jumped at the sound of his voice calling you, turning your head with wide eyes at his figure running towards you.

“T-tadashi?” you stuttered.

Yamaguchi stopped just before you. Before, he had been so confident in whatever happened next: this was supposed to be a climactic moment, but now that you peered up at him, face twisted in anger once more and on the verge of tears, he felt his pride waver.

No, he told himself. He clenched his fists to muster his strength again, ready to spew something important, dramatic even. Shuddering but ready to speak, he opened his mouth but the words got caught in his throat. You had reached out to grab his sleeve and all the words he had prepared escaped him. Your expression had softened, eyes downcast.

“We’re gonna be okay, right?” you asked. You said it so quietly, but Yamaguchi was sure it was the loudest thing he’d ever heard.

He didn’t know how to answer you.


	13. Fight (College!AU (Part 4) - Sugawara/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga) on October 28, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
>  
> 
> _Anonymous asked: scenario with tsukki, kuroo, iwai, yams and suga aNGST where they get into a really really heated fight with their s/o and she like storms out and then it starts to get later and later in the day and soon its really dark and v v late and no one can find her and the guys start like lowkey freaking out or just how they would handle the situation? :333 sorry f thats too many characters!_
> 
>  
> 
> This is the last part (for now) with Suga. Based on the time I dissociated in the audience during one of the panels at Dodge Poetry Festival 2016. ヽ(ー_ー )ノ (I totally forgot to continue posting these here. Yikes!)

“In your head and you’re dead.”

Suga had known this phrase was meant for performers, advice meant for those who thought too much without feeling when it came to their craft. But he knew better than anyone how easily it could apply to you.

It had only happened a couple of hours ago; he had already forgotten what the argument was about. Something about a topic in one of your classes that you disagreed about, maybe? It was one of the few times that you had disagreed on something, and it just happened to be something you were particularly passionate about. So much that at the end of the almost-screaming match you had taken off without letting him know where you’d be off to.

The whole thing felt childish to him, especially compared to the quiet panic he faced when he looked for you at your usual spots around campus and failed to find you. When he asked friends if they had seen you recently, they gave him a mocking, “Well, wouldn’t she most likely be with _you_ on a Friday night, Suga?” before getting sheepish at his worried appearance.

Right, it was a Friday night. _He knew better_. Even at this hour, there was only one place you could be. He hopped on the next shuttle bus from campus into the town’s shopping center and made his way to your favorite coffee spot.

It wasn’t a particularly celebrated place thanks to the over-priced selection, but it was still popular with a lot of students on campus, mostly the creatives. Every Friday night until midnight they had amateur poetry night, and every Friday night you came to immerse yourself in other people for a while. You didn’t read or write any yourself, but he remembered distinctly that you had an affinity for the soft, somewhat monotonous way that poets often read aloud in. "The Poetry Voice," as you had called it.

The bell on the door jingled as he entered, but no one noticed aside from the baristas behind the counter. They nodded and offered him a quiet, “Welcome” as if to not disturb the poet on the stage. Sure enough, you were seated at your usual booth and fixated on the performer, oblivious to your boyfriend’s presence.

Suga felt relief flood over him, but at the same time he wasn’t sure how to approach you. He could scold you well enough right there on the spot for making him worry, and maybe embarrass you in front of all those people, but what purpose would that serve? How would that remedy the situation? The last thing he wanted to do was make a spectacle of something that was meant to be intimate in the first place.

Instead, he ordered a decaf coffee with milk and settled into a booth close to the door. For now, it was just enough for him to know that you were safe. He took a sip of his beverage and looked to you again. Your eyes were on the poet, but they had that far-off look in them, face not reacting to the emotions that the piece conveyed; words were reaching your ears but you weren’t processing them. It wasn’t obvious at first; everyone else seemed to be entranced by the poet’s voice as well, but only when they finished up and the others in the shop started applauding were you shaken from your reverie and you gave a half-hearted applause as well.

In your head and you’re dead, Suga repeated to himself while taking another sip. He pulled the cup away from his lips, concentrating on the tan droplet that had splashed out onto the lid. His chest tightened at his next thought.

But I’m the one who put her there.


	14. Comfort - platonic Tsukishima/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152475041638/tsukki-scenario-where-he-finds-out-his-best-friend) on October 29, 2016. Minor modifications have been made since then.
> 
> _Anonymous asked: tsukki scenario where he finds out his best friend (Female pronouns) is getting abused by her boyfriend? like she tries to hide it from him but he eventually finds out and comforts her or how ehe would handle the situation. sorry if this is too triggering or against your rules !!_
> 
> This goes without saying, but trigger warning for mentions of abuse.
> 
> I really hope that I characterized the situation appropriately, because I've thankfully never been a part of something like it. I know there are some things that people do or say with good intentions when they find out someone they cherish is being abused that don't actually help victims, the whole "you need to get out of that relationship" being one of them. I still included something along those lines here, because I also wanted to take this from the perspective of a fifteen/sixteen-year-old who probably doesn't know a whole lot about what do to when a friend is in an abusive relationship, but is at least trying to understand and help. 
> 
> Please do let me know—if anything—what I can do better in the future when it comes to writing these kinds of scenarios. I was also still trying to get a grip on Tsukki's character (I still am, though, I'd say I've gotten better since this was written), so like, he's probably a little OOC here. OTL

It was supposed to warm up significantly that day. It started at a place where it was cold enough to see your breath in the morning, but by the time noon hit, everyone would be removing layers and spending lunch time basking in the April sun. Tsukishima didn’t think a whole lot of it when you didn’t remove your blazer and roll up your sleeves like many of the other girls in class had already done. Instead, you kept yours on, settling to fan yourself with one of your notebooks. It was strange, sure enough, but he knew you had your reasons.

Except when the temperature rose gradually as May approached, you practiced the same routine. When the bell for the beginning of lunch period chimed one day, he decided to bring the subject up before you could head out.

“If you’re warm you should probably take your blazer off,” he suggested nonchalantly. For a brief moment, your expression stiffened, but quickly reverted into an assured smile as you waved your hand.

“I’ll get chilly right away, though, so there’s no point. You know how I always need to bring a sweatshirt with me anytime we hang out,” you rebutted.

Tsukishima started to offer his own retort about how you had always been a terrible liar, but his words were cut off by someone calling your name. He turned his attention towards the door to find your boyfriend, Kanada, standing there. They other boy held a bento box in his hand and lifted it up slightly with a smile. Tsukishima glanced back at you and if he had blinked he would have missed the quick fear that seemed to overtake you in that instance. You stood up from your desk with another grin and joined your boyfriend for lunch.

He glared down at his textbook, trying to get in some of the night’s reading done ahead of time and before Yamaguchi would come in to join him. He read the words on the page, but he couldn’t process any of them. They came to him one at a time, but didn't connect to form anything coherent. All he could think about was how that kind of a reaction from any girl about her boyfriend, especially you, was far from normal. For a moment, he considered the possibility that your relationship was anything but healthy. The behavior only started recently, when you and your boyfriend were starting to get serious. It only made sense.

He was jumping to conclusions and scolded himself for that kind of thought with a click of his tongue. But still, he was going to keep an eye on you.

* * *

Tsukishima’s suspicions were confirmed the very next week in gym class. The class had been split up into two teams for a soccer match, and you managed to score a rather triumphant goal with only a few minutes left in the game. As your team celebrated, one of the boys in your class approached you with a hand raised and calling your name.

You spun around to face him, your face dropping the wide smile and replacing it with total distress as you flinched before he could even say, "That was incredible! High five!”. Your classmate blinked in confusion while you regained your composure. You clapped your palm to his and thanked him. Despite the cheery tone in your voice, it was obvious that you were shaken. Your classmate didn’t think much else of it as the teacher blew the whistle for the final play. The determination in your eyes from earlier during class was now gone.

Tsukishima remembered other times you had been startled in the same way, but they usually ended with you visibly relieved—with no room for doubt about this—after a few seconds. You would even scold the other person for catching you off-guard like that.

No, Tsukishima thought, this is definitely not normal.

He needed to say something soon. This wasn’t just a matter of butting into someone’s private relationship: his friend’s safety was on the line. At fifteen-years-old, he was unsure of how exactly to bring it up appropriately. It was probably best to talk about it when the two of you were alone.

An opportunity presented itself later in the week. He and Yamaguchi had stayed late for practice, as per usual, and your club meeting had run into the evening as well. It was already night when the three of you started walking home. It had been sometime since your trio could head home together like this.

“I’m headed to Shimada’s to practice serving again,” Yamaguchi announced. He pointed down the street you had just passed.

“Aw, Yama-chi, I was just getting to the good part of the story!” you cried.

“Sorry, (F/N). You’ll have to finish the story for me another time,” he said sheepishly.

You flashed him a wide grin. “Don’t work yourself too hard. Have a good night.”

Tsukishima nodded once to his friend and Yamaguchi continued down the other path. You continued to tell Tsukishima the rest of your tale, but he was hardly listening. He hadn’t really paid attention to what you were saying at all since you started telling it in the first place. His mind was fixated on one thought, and he was only anticipating when you would stop speaking.

“Guess you just had to be there,” you sighed when Tsukishima failed to laugh at the punchline.

“(F/N), are things okay with you and Kanada?” His question came out almost as soon as you ended your story. From the corner of his eye, he could see you tense up. That hadn’t reassured him in the slightest.

“Of course! We’ve been together for a few months now and—”

“You know you’ve always been a horrible liar.”

He stopped in his tracks and you followed suit. You held your friend’s stare for a moment, his familiar brown eyes trying to gauge your countenance. Looking down at the pavement, you dropped your shoulders.

“You never miss a beat, huh,” you said. You held your head up again to look him in the eye once more. “I’m really scared, Tsukki. Sometimes everything will be fine with him, and I think maybe's he's changed, but it’s almost like I’m trying to avoid landmines in between those intervals.”

Now it was his turn to avoid your gaze. His eyebrows knitted and his grip around his bag tightened.

“You can’t stay in that kind of situation.” The words came out before he could even think about what he was saying. If anyone else had said something so obvious, he would have been the first to offer a snarky response. But now, it felt as if the only thing he could utter were clichés.

“I don’t know how he’ll react if I try to end it,” you murmured. “And there’s the fact that I’d still have to see him at school…”

A silence passed between the two of you. Tsukishima took a step towards you, reaching his hand out slowly and placing it behind your head. Your eyes widened as he pulled your head into his chest. In the next moment, the tears were already flooding from your eyes onto his shirt.

“I’ll stick by you then, whenever I can,” he said calmly. “If I can’t for whatever reason, then Yamaguchi will. You’re not going to do this alone.”

It didn’t matter how long this was going to take; when Tsukishima Kei made a promise to you, he always kept it.


	15. Lunar (Werewolf!AU) - Kyoutani/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was posted to [imagine-that-haikyuu](http://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/151821505963/u-said-halloween-au-ill-give-u-some-lol-fem) on October 14, 2016. Modifications have been made since then.
> 
>   _Anonymous asked: U said halloween au. Ill give u some lol. Fem Reader and kyotani r both werewolves. Reader transfer to his school and class and he feels threatened bc if her scent and personality. (And she doesn't really like sharing school with another werewolf) They somehow get to know each other and later on he confesses?_
> 
> I'm so mad that I forgot this request and now things are out of order aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa For some reason, the post just didn't show up when I scrolled back through the blog and I didn't see it until I went through the archive instead... Maybe I just missed it when I scrolled.
> 
> I feel like this could have been a lot better, and I made some more changes to this than I usually do for others. It was mostly in Kyoutani's dialogue. I don't know a whole lot about werewolf lore besides the popular aspects, and I'm not really into werewolf fiction, so I couldn't have tried to emulate the genre's nuances or avoid the cliches. I didn't want to take ten years to write this either. Then add the fact that I feel like I can never get Kyoutani right when I try to write him... Someone needs to point me in the direction of a fic that characterizes him really well or meta on him so I can learn from it.
> 
> Also this was for Halloween and it's not getting posted here until Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day, anyway!

Moons. It was _moons_ of all things that made you somehow endearing to him.

The moment you had stepped into his classroom on that fateful July day, introducing yourself to the class, he could smell there was something wrong. Kyoutani was completely on edge and ready to fight, if necessary, if you even looked at him and tried to interact with him with that façade of pleasantry.

God, you reminded him of _Oikawa_ of all people. And of all the other students at Aoba Johsai you could have been like, you just had to be like the senpai he liked the least.

“Kyoutani-kun, you’re in my way,” you chimed behind him one morning as he shuffled somewhat lethargically to class. It was his own fault for staying up late again.

“Shut it,” he growled, stopping completely in his tracks. He spun around to face you. You with that chipper smile on your face as if everything in the world was peachy keen, as if you hadn’t just last week caught yourself in the light of the moon and made a mockery of yourself—of every werewolf for that matter—as you rampaged in the fields of some poor farm family a couple of towns over.

You smiled like a fool, and Kyoutani despised it.

“Hm, keep up that slow pace and you’ll be out-hunted every time, _Kyoutani-kun_ ,” you said with that annoying sing-song quality that your voice seemed to be perpetually stuck in. You even emphasized it on his name, of all things. “We wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

All he could get out was another hostile, “Shut up.”

You brushed passed him, cradling your books against your chest before attempting to slide the classroom door open. They slipped from your arms as you reached out for the door, some papers scattering onto the hallway tiling. A page landed at Kyoutani’s feet and he glared down at it.

Moons. You had sketched moons in every phase in such precise detail that they could have been taken from the night sky itself and transposed onto the page. If it weren’t for the cream-colored page and graphite shading, he would have flinched at the sight below him.

You had already crouched down and snatched the drawing back. You looked up at him, just briefly, and for the first time, you weren’t smiling at him. Your lips were pursed in a straight line, eyebrows knit a little closer together. You quickly stood up and slapped that smile back onto your face before letting out a cheerful hello to your classmates inside the room.

* * *

“Maybe it’s because I’m not supposed to like it that I like it so much.”

Kyoutani doesn’t exactly remember how you managed to approach him with more ease from that moment on. He supposed that he let his guard down too soon, but even though he never could get used to your powerful scent, at least you dropped that charming act that he disliked so much. You were actually tolerable now.

And it didn’t take an idiot to realize that you were a lot more appealing this way, and that he actually really liked being around you. Maybe too much.

At first you dreaded the idea of another werewolf being at school with you, but you knew better than anyone that it could be damn lonely to be the only one, and you had a lot of things you needed to talk out with someone who would understand.

Birds of a feather flock together, as they say.

“So I guess I have sort of a 'forbidden romance' with the moon,” you said, voice low, as you gazed upwards. The sky was dark with the exception of the stars that dotted its solid blackness. It was a new moon that night, so neither of you had to worry about the walk home from school that night. “Or maybe it’s just unrequited love, at best.”

“I hate it,” he murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets. “If I could spike it out of the sky, I would _smash_ it.” His expression was sharp and intense as per usual, but he felt his face relax slightly when he glanced over towards you.

“Well, it looks like Kyoutani-kun is jealous of my lover,” you teased. “It’s like one of those messed up Greek myths.”

Were there werewolves in Greek myths? Maybe. He didn't know and didn’t want to bother looking it up anyway.

“Would you destroy the moon if it meant you could have me all to yourself? That we stop turning into some monster with no control over our own conscious? We wouldn’t really be special anymore, though. Maybe we’d have less to talk about and drift apart after that.”

Kyoutani hesitated in his answer. He hated this feeling of being backed in a corner, and by words of all things. What you were saying wasn’t true; there were few people at this point who didn’t either get on his nerves or try to avoid him by all means possible, and you were one of them. That counted for something in his book.

“Yeah, I would. Even if it meant everything else had to go to shit, I would,” was his answer. He stopped walking and you noted his absence besides you. When you turned to him, you raised an eyebrow at his somewhat confused expression. “What the hell kind of lover makes their woman sad?”

You laughed at his unexpectedly romantic answer. Sure, it was brash in tone and delivery, but it sounded exactly like something out of a romance movie.

Shrugging you replied, “Well, I guess it’s complicated between us.”

“It would be less complicated with someone else.”

“Obviously. I mean, it would be pretty easy if I fell for, I don’t know, an actual sentient being and not celestial object.” You cocked your head to the side and let out another laugh. “You know I’m not really in love with the moon, right? I just like the feeling of taboo: a werewolf being entranced by the moon is a pretty messed up concept, but it’s kind of dreamy in that sense.”

You aren’t quite sure about exactly what happened next, but you turned to him to gauge his reaction, and suddenly Kyoutani’s lips had come crashing into yours. Your eyes were wide open for the brief kiss and stayed opened when he pulled away all too quickly. You blinked once, then twice.

“What?” was the only thing you could squeak out.

“You kept going on and on about the moon being so romantic and I got tired of it,” he grumbled.

“So you _were_ jealous!” You pointed a finger in his direction and grinned triumphantly. His eyebrows knitted together and you could have sworn you saw the faintest sign of a blush on his cheeks, but that angry scowl he permanently had on wouldn’t have given it away.

“No. I just really hate the moon.”

“But enough to kiss me? I mean, most people would just say, ‘Hey, stop talking about it’.”

You leaned in comically close to him; the only thing missing from your gesture was a cheeky eyebrow wiggle. 

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Your silly, victorious expression faltered and you scolded him, “Well, do it properly next time.”

“Fine. Next time I’ll just tell you to shut up, like a normal person.”

He mumbled something else as he resumed walking, but you didn’t quite catch it over the clicking of your tongue.

“I meant the kiss, silly.”

He stopped in his tracks again, allowing you catch up to him in only a few strides.

“But even before that, you should ask me out properly.”

Kyoutani’s face hardened at your words. He should have known that you were going to be tough on him, and that you weren't going to let him get away with leaving it at just a kiss. Thruthfully, there was a small part of him that was glad you were forcing him to try.

“I…like you,” he said, struggling to come up with any sort of line that might sweep you off your feet. This wasn’t really his forte after all. "Go out with me…dammit."  

You rolled your eyes. “Close enough, I guess, but you could have done with the 'dammit'.”

But the smile on your face was wide and genuine. It had been the first time since you came to Aoba Johsai that he had seen you smile like that. And for the first time in a very long time, something about all of this felt entirely human.


End file.
